


There Is Someone

by theoraclespecialist



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, lukas emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoraclespecialist/pseuds/theoraclespecialist
Summary: "If my mother was alive, I'd tell her about you too"- Lukas WaldenbeckSo what if she was alive? Would things be any different?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun alternate reality exercise if Lukas's mom was really alive and how different would their relationship have been.

Lukas had not realized how immersed he had gotten into his text exchanges with Philip until he was poked out of his reverie by his mother, Amy. 

"Who's the damn girl that's got you sticking your eyes into your phone?"

Lukas swallowed and locked his phone. His mother was beginning to set the food onto the table as Lukas laid on the couch in the living room, the noise of a UFC match running in the background. He joined her at the dining room and began placing the dishes alongside her. 

"Seriously? I'm asking a question," she insisted, raising her eyebrow. 

"It's..." Lukas bit his lip. "It's Rose,"

How could it be anyone but Rose? Every time Lukas was asked a question about his feelings or his whereabouts, the answer was always Rose. It had become automated to his response system. Who were you with today? Rose. Why are you getting all dolled up today? Rose. Who sent you that hurtful message? Rose. Who do you want to spend the rest of your life with? Rose. Of course. Rose. 

"If she's so important to you, why haven't we met her yet?" his mother asked reasonably. "It's every mother's dream to confirm that her son is not a sociopath and is capable of being a human and having feelings,"

Lukas chuckled as he brought the cutlery over to the table. 

"Does she have two heads or something? What's the issue?"

"Nothing's the issue. She's just...I'm not sure if we're at that stage yet," 

Lukas knew that they would never be at that stage as long as he was alive. But on the other hand, he always knew that he would never be at that stage with Philip, either, but for totally dissimilar reasons. With Rose, there was never enough chemistry; it was just obligation and expectation. With Philip, there was too much of chemistry and he never knew what to expect. Sometimes the chemistry soared so high above the ground that he could feel it in his body. Not just inside his pants but pumping through his heart, subduing his brain, aching in his muscles. And that's why Lukas knew Philip would only be a what-if in his life because at the end of day, he was a boy and boys were not created to be with other boys. 

"Well, let me know when you are. I'll welcome her with a garland and a plate of cupcakes, not to mention a few tips about phone over-usage,"

 

* * *

Philip: maybe I could add some filters to it  
Lukas: you mean like sephia and that shit? how would that make a diff?  
Philip: give you that old-timey look, you know. bleached blonde hair is too millennium lol  
Lukas: you're one to talk. I'm older than you, remember.   
Philip: by a month or by a week? I forget babe  
Lukas: by 3 months, 2 weeks and 6 days

"Lukey, your dad needs a help in the garage. Something about the wheels drying," His mother is at the door and Lukas could not help but look jolted from the interruption. His heart leaped at his throat and he nodded. 

"One day I'm going to throat away that motorbike of yours, you know," she added, as Lukas jogged past her down the stairs. 

At the garage, Bo was greasing the wheels when Lukas entered. He was asked to adjust the chain to the correct tension. "There must be a manual somewhere, if you need some guidance," Bo instructed, pointing his head towards the rear of the garage. 

"It's okay, Dad. I think I have it," 

They worked in silence, which was not unusual in and of itself as Bo was a quiet, sturdy man and did not like to distracted while tending to a task, but Lukas knew that somewhere down the line, when he realized that he was not completely straight, that he and his father had been separated by an invisible but forceful drift. As Lukas became more aware of his fledgling sexuality and how it could wreck not only his future but how people perceived him at a basic level, he had to control his words, his voice, his mannerisms so as to not throw people off. 

"How's school?" his father asked, although Lukas could tell his heart was not in it. 

"It's alright. I was just working on my latest video for my channel,"

"After having finished your homework, I hope so..."

He finished adjusting the chains of his motorbike and raced up the stairs to continue his conversation with Philip. But as he stepped into his room, his chest was struck with a rush of fear so hard that he thought he might collapse. His mother was hunched over the computer. Hearing him arrive, she turned around with a blank face. Before Lukas could gauge what she had seen, he had already given up on a excuse. He ran to the computer and pulled out all the main plugs. "Mom, it's nothing. Okay, it's just..."

"Lukas, I don't understand what...."

"Philip is just this weird guy, okay. He's, like...stalking me...mom, just..." he was huffing as he began clearing out his table in madness. He did not know what he was saying, he did not know what he was doing; he just wanted it to be over. "Mom, just leave. I mean, I have homework and it's just...there was nothing on that computer. Philip has a crush on me and it's so...gross. But he just..."

Amy did not look convinced but she retreated in concern. With her lips pursed and her brows furrowed, she looked down. "I didn't see anything,"

Lukas waited till she was out of the room before he slammed the door. He switched off his phone, chucked it aside and flung himself onto his bed. His secret had been breached. No amount of lies, pretension or denial was going to undid what his mother had probably read on his computer. Lukas turned off the lights and wrapped himself under the covers. He hated being this guy. The guy who did not like girls. The guy who was not man enough. The guy who would never be able to have a family. The guy who could never make into professional Motorcross because he was gay. Lukas forced himself to sleep because the reality was weighing down on him like a million boulders. 

He was floating. In the lake. Philip was right beside him but they were facing something at the shore. Upon looking closer, he realized that his parents were standing at the shore, looking at him disapprovingly. Suddenly, a scream broke through the silence and Philip was drowning. Lukas tried to keep him afloat and grasp onto him but Philip was descending into the water. Down and down he went. 

When Lukas woke up, he was sweating. He tossed the blanket off his body and recalled everything that had happened before he dozed off. Nothing had changed, his mother had read everything. That's when the first tears wrestled through. They were silent but once Lukas let himself slip into the well of emotion, the tears slid down in groups. He did not know he was sobbing till his mother showed up in his room, turned on the lights and immediately got into the bed. 

"Sweetie...it's not..."

"Mom," he wailed. "Mom...I'm so...sorry," His vision was marred by tears and the only thing he could feel was his mother's touch as she wrapped her arms around him. He sat up partially and positioned himself inside her embrace. "I didn't mean...I didn't mean..."

"Sweetie...don't be sorry. You've got nothing to be sorry for,"

"You must hate me. You must think I'm a..." Lukas cried. "I'm an abomination, that I should die..."

His mom rubbed his back with her fist. "Don't ever say that again. Why would I ever want that?"

"Because I'm..." The word clogged against his mouth before he ejected it in one breath. "Gay,"

Amy put her hand around her son's chin and lifted his head forward so he was facing her. "I have loved you since the moment you were born and I'll love you forever, sweetie. There's nothing in the world that can change that,"

"Really?"

"Of course. You're my son and you're perfect. I'm just glad that you, in fact, are a human with feelings," 

Lukas laughed despite the tears flowing steadily. Eventually, the tears slowed and he settled down. He placed himself horizontally across her lap and faced the room. He may have been sixteen but there was nothing quite like the warmth of his mother's cuddles. After his tears had dried and he was able to breathe properly, his mother asked him, "So is there someone?"

Lukas smiled as he summoned the face into his mind. "There is someone,"

"What's his name?"

Lukas, as he had gotten used to at this point, felt his body tingle and his insides fluttering. "His name is Philip," He answered with pride. "He is new, just moved here from the city in February,"

She played with his hair. "And what's he like?"

"Ma, he's..." His heart beat faster. "He's the most amazing person I've ever met. He is kind, really kind. His mother is a junkie and has put him through so much shit in the past but he really loves her and still puts up with her. He only sees forgiveness. I've been mean to him before but...he never stopped trying with me. And ma, he is so talented. He takes the best photos in the world, that's why I'm getting him to cover my rides. He's going to make it big one of these days, I know it. And he's sweet, he is nice and he's got the most...the sweetest face. I can't go to sleep unless I see his face on my phone, y'know. And sometimes he can be really funny, ma. Like sarcastic but really funny. There are days when I laugh at everything he does,"

"Aww, baby. You should've told me this before. We could've had him for dinner,"

"We still can, but..." Lukas frowned. "I'm really worried that one of these days...he's going to be taken away. Like, he is in the foster system and they could easily just switch him to another...I just don't know,"

"You have to be more optimistic," She rubbed his temples and gazed at her lovesick son. "Do you love this boy?"

Lukas did not hesitate. "I do," A tear skid down his face. "So much, ma. So much,"

Amy held her son and listened to his tales. She did not have to worry about her son; he was not going to be a sociopath because he was lush with emotions. He talked about Philip the whole night, even when she did not listen to every word, even when she wished to get up to do her chores, even when she thought that he would have nothing else to say. But what's a mother to do when her son is hopelessly in love?


End file.
